The Lying Game
by Teh-AMAZING-One
Summary: The spirit of the puzzle loved a game much in the way a cat loved to make people open up doors. He told metaphor through games, he punished the wicked through games, he used games to communicate with those he cared for. So it's no surprise then, that when he noticed that Kaiba's mood was especially foul, he chose a contest to ferret out the cause.


This is a Prideshipping fic written for the very lovely setofreakinkaiba of tumblr fame for her birthday! Please enjoy!

* * *

The spirit of the puzzle loved a game much in the way a cat loved to make people open up doors. He told metaphor through games, he punished the wicked through games, he used games to communicate with those he cared for. So it's no surprise then, that when he noticed that Kaiba's mood was especially foul, he chose a contest to ferret out the cause.

"I propose a game, Kaiba. A game of honesty. Something to asses the true merit of our character."

"Honesty? That's completely ridiculous. I'm no cheat!"

"Then this should be simple for you. The only way to cheat is to lie. The rules are simple: simply tell the truth to the question asked. Refusing to do so is forfeiture. Agreed?"

"I suppose I cannot pass up an opportunity to best you. You've made a costly mistake! Ask your question!"

"Alright. What is your name?"

"Seto Kaiba," he said before Atem could finish. "I thought you were going to provide a challenge."

"Merely warming up. Please, take your turn."

"The true question is what about your pathetic life could actually be of interest?" Kaiba said as he tapped a finger to his chin. After a moment, his eyes lit up with epiphany.

"What made you decide to play Duel Monsters the first time?"

 _A very good question_ , Atem thought to himself. Yugi had already mastered several aspects of the game by the time the puzzle had been completed. He remembered one evening as he watched Yugi play against himself- _again_ \- and he felt the urge to join him so badly, to relieve his host's loneliness.

"I felt compelled to duel after watching a very close friend play the game. As soon as my hands touched the cards, I knew I found the closest thing to home as I had ever known."

Kaiba nodded approvingly.

"What is your favorite card?" asked Atem.

Kaiba responded with a look of irritation. Such obvious questions were pointless.

"Aside from your Blue Eyes, I mean," Atem corrected.

Kaiba thought for a moment.

"Maiden with Eyes of Blue," he said softly. "The art.. has just always appealed to me. Plus it allows me to special summon my Blue Eyes."

"I've seen that card. It's beautiful."

"Yes," Kaiba agreed. "I suppose there is one thing Pegasus is good for."

"Without him, we wouldn't have _Duel Monsters_. Whatever his faults, I commend him for that. Did you have another question?"

"Of course! Did you think I would give up so easily? We've only just begun!"

There was a gleam in Kaiba's eye that caused Atem to stand on edge, as if his entire being were vibrating. Kaiba pointed up to the ceiling in a stature that radiated authority and confidence.

"Game King!" Kaiba announced. "Now is the time to find out the truth! You always go out of your way to insert yourself into other people's business. You clearly like it, almost as much as _Duel Monsters_. My question to you is: why? What enjoyment do you get out of playing The Selfless Hero all the damn time?"

"I don't understand what you mean," said Atem. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it. Something shady goes down and you swoop in and wollop the 'evil doer' or what have you," said Kaiba.

"Of course. What else would I do?"

"Literally anything else," replied Kaiba.

"People don't do that."

"Most people do _exactly_ that. You're probably the only person to bother, honestly," said Kaiba. Atem tried to discern whether his comment was meant as a compliment or an insult. He could not ultimately decide.

"Ok I have answered your question. Now it is time for you to answer mine. I remind you that you cannot lie and declining to answer will result in your loss," said Atem. Kaiba stiffened at the mention of the word 'loss.' Atem drew in a breath and slowly released it. "What has been bothering you today?"

Kaiba regarded Atem as if he had grown a second head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kaiba. He turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest dismissively.

"Are you sure that's what you want your answer to be?" asked Atem. "Lying means losing, after all."

Kaiba glared at him for quite some time. Atem was not one prone to insecurity, but Kaiba's severe gaze started to induce it in him.

"You want to know what my problem is? You really want to know what my problem is? It's you! I was the best. I slayed every foe that came across me, until you. Until you, you came into my life and turned everything sideways. You ruined my life! The only thought that consumes me is dominating you so I can reclaim my life. It fuels me, it drives me, and yet my rivalry does nothing to you! You always have the audacity to deny me! To deny this!"

Kaiba had finished his rant. His speech was so intense that it required much of his breath. Kaiba was left panting.

"It's your turn to ask a question," reminded Atem. Kaiba scoffed.

"I can't believe you even want to play anymore."

Atem smiled. "Why don't you ask me what I think of you?"

"If this is some sort of trick…" Kaiba warned.

"No trick, I assure you. Ask away."

Kaiba crossed his arms across his torso and fixed a stare onto Yugi.

"Fine. What do you really think of me?"

Atem gazed at Kaiba thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "You're amazing, quite honestly. The way I feel when we duel is quite unlike anything I have ever experienced. It's certainly not something I feel with any other opponent. Because of you, I am a better player, a better man. You say that I don't acknowledge you? I don't know what I'd be without you."

Atem's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the look on Kaiba's face. He was used to Kaiba's posturing, but this was something else entirely. There was less space between them than Atem would have expected. He nearly had to crane his neck to maintain Kaiba's gaze.

There was something in Kaiba's eyes that he did not believe could manifest. He was used to the ferocity, but it was tinged with something peculiar- vulnerability? And the smallest wisp of bewilderment.

Needless to say, Atem also found himself tremendously confused.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba breathed. There was not anger in his tone, just guarded curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Atem blinked. Kaiba's frowned deepened and he straightened up to his full height.

"Forget it," he said with a huff. He turned to take his leave. Atem ran after him, but his short legs could not match the long strides Kaiba could make.

"Hold on," Atem said after his futile effort. "Please explain to me what is happening. I thought we were having fun."

"Didn't I tell you that I don't have fun? This was a waste of my time."

"Kaiba, wait," Atem said, hooking his hand into the bend of Kaiba's elbow to stay him. "I don't want you to leave."

Kaiba turned around to face Atem. Suspicion and scrutiny filled his eyes. He moved toward Atem until the spirit was backed against the wall. Atem found himself palming the oak paneling, unsure of what this development meant.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Of course," replied Atem with confidence, bracing himself. For what exactly, he did not know.

Kaiba hunched over Atem to place a hand on either side of his head. His stared directly into Atem's eyes as he descended, daring him to quit. Atem stared back with equal intensity. Whatever this challenge would be, Atem would not let his unfamiliarity hinder his success.

Atem was greeted with a sensation he had never felt before when Kaiba's lips crashed into his. He instinctively grabbed at Kaiba's jacket to pull him closer. Kaiba responded by pulling Atem's head closer to his own. Kaiba used his free hand to run down the front of Atem's shirt. It dipped under the hem of his black shirt and found its resting placed perched atop Atem's hip. Kaiba used the leverage to pin him against the wall.

Atem sighed with disappointment as Kaiba broke their kiss, a noise which Kaiba relished.

"Is this a type of game?" Atem asked. His voice came in ragged breaths as Kaiba bit at his neck. Atem snaked his hand up Kaiba's shoulder and neck into his hairline. He closed a fist into Kaiba's hair to pull him up from his ministrations. Atem was pleased to see that Kaiba seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

"You could say that," replied Kaiba with a twisted grin. He ever so gently pulled against Atem's fist and smiled wider. "Don't tell me you don't know how to play? I thought you were the Game King..."

"I may not be familiar with the rules, just yet, but I'm a fast learner."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started," said Kaiba as they kissed again.

"Haven't we started already?" Atem asked once they broke apart.

Kaiba laughed.

"This," he said, grabbing onto the front of Atem's shirt and pulling him forward. "Is barely in its opening moves."


End file.
